


Condemnation Awaits Those Who Play Hero

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, PAIN AND ANGUISH, Slightly Older Dean, Teenage Sam, The College Confrontation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt, "Don't Go! -Dean Winchester"</p>
<p>Imagine holding in your hands a piece of paper that is your ticket to a new life, a chance for you to make something of yourself... not follow in the set designs others have carved for you?<br/>What if it represented a chance to save your brother, but they just couldn't see it?</p>
<p>The Sam-Dean College Confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemnation Awaits Those Who Play Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s not what you wanted, or seems OOC, it was just in my head.
> 
> I could only imagine what it would be like to have your acceptance into uni/college be seen as a betrayal of familial trust, especially being as young as Sam was…

At the tears in his brother’s eyes, Sam almost gave in, almost. It burned to see his hero, his idol so trapped and helpless against their father’s iron rule that Sam’s own disobedience hurt him like nothing else on this world ever could…

But he had to go.

"Dean… please," he choked, "I-I have a chance for… I could have a real life, a normal one…"

Everything in him begged Dean to understand, to let him go for the sake of both of them. He could go to college, earn a degree… have friends and a place to call home for once in his life, and Dean could stay with him… yes, they could both break away from Dad, they could be free!

No more hunting. No more fighting. No more cheap hotels and patch-up jobs… No more watching those they cared about get torn apart or die bloody. 

Bobby understood, he encouraged it… he told Sam to get the hell out of the hunting business… 

But their Father didn’t. This was betrayal of the highest order… Sam was nothing to him anymore, you could still hear him inside, shouting and smashing things like a wild animal uncaged and frenzied.

All he could hope was that Dean might get it, see what a sacrifice he was making to give them a real future… understand he wasn’t leaving HIM, that he wasn’t abandoning him forever… 

Why wouldn’t the words come?

Dammnit, why couldn’t his brother understand?

A hand grabbed his forearm and drew his focus like a cat to a laser-pointer’s forever untouchable red dot of evil. Those wide forest green eyes that had watched every move he’d made his entire life, made sure he came to no harm and always watched out for him, were wet and pleading… focused on his own with deadly accuracy.

"Sammy…please, please don’t go… we can fix this…" Dean breathed, hand shaking.

Every instinct screamed to drop his bag and cling tightly to his brother, to drop apology and apology until his throat ran raw and bloody… but he knew that for the both of them, he had to be the strong one this time.

Sam pulled away from Dean, grip so tight he just about cracked the handle on the suitcase…

"I have to go… Goodbye Dean."

Resolutely turning and walking away across the yard, pretending he didn’t hear the whispered cry of his name, as a hot tear slid down his cheek…

Angrily he tossed the small bag of belongings into the backseat of a car he’d ‘acquired’ some nights ago in preparation… mind furiously running over the reasons he couldn’t turn back now.

He had to do this, for both their sakes.

"I’ll come back for you…" he whispered to the enveloping night as he slid into the driver’s seat, violently forced the engine awake and took off, eyes resolutely avoiding looking in the rear view mirror… afraid of the accusatory tone in the green ones he knew would be looking back.

It wasn’t until he hit a rest-stop in the next state, that he allowed his mask to crumble, and Samuel Winchester broke into tears for the bridges he had burned in the name of love…

* * *

**~)0(~**

**The End**


End file.
